Ngacak NoPe
by Sakura Fauziah
Summary: Sakura yang awalnya iseng-iseng ngacak NoPe,berujung dengan kesialan.Karena,orang sasaran nya ternyata sangat menyebalkan baginya.Apa yang harus Sakura lakukan?


**Hai semua!.**

**Aku sudah nulis satu story percobaan ,anggaplah ini masa orientasi aku di FFN,Maaf ya kalau masih banyak harap kalian semua sudi untuk membaca Story aku ini.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom:Naruto<strong>

**Pairing:SasuSaku**

**Genre:Romance/Friendship/sedikit Humor**

**Disclaimer:****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Warning!:Story GaJe & Banyak Kekurangan**

**Summary: **"Dasar Sialan!"."Apa gara-gara orang itu?"."Pulang sekolah kau kerumahku"

* * *

><p>Dikantin Konoha Gakuen…<p>

"Lagi apa,Sak?",Tanya seorang gadis menor berambut pirang pada Sahabat nya yang sedang berponsel ria.

"Lagi ngacak NoPe,Ino!",jawab gadis berambut Pink yang diketahui bernama Sak(ura).

**Deskripsi**

_Yamanaka Ino_:Memakai seragam Konoha Gakuen (Silahkan bayangkan sendiri sesuai selera).Dengan rambut Pirang di Kuncir dan Make up super menor.

_Haruno Sakura_:Memakai Seragam Konoha Rambut Soft Pink panjang dengan aroma bayi di seluruh tubuhnya.

_Kantin_:Bersih,sejuk (dengan AC),Dengan pelanggan yang bejibun sampe ngantri 100 km (Bercanda..).Gaya Bangunan Jepang banget.

**End Deskripsi**

Ino pun duduk di sebelah sahabat nya itu.

_**085xxxxxx**_

"Yay,nyambung juga!",seru Sakura gembira.

"Eh…,Hp ku juga bunyi!",kata Ino heran sambil mengernyitkan dahi nya.

"Yahh…,itu mah NoPe kamu!",kata Sakura Cemberut + Kecewa = BeTe.

"Hehe…"

"Acak lagi!"

_**081xxxxxx**_

"Gimana,Sak?",tanya Ino penasaran sambil menopang dagu nya.

"Belum diangkat!",kata Sakura cemas-cemas dag..dig..dug.

"_Halo_",kata orang disebrang melepaskan Handphone nya "Laki,No",kata Sakura pada Ino.

"Wahh..",gumam ino dengan mata yang berbinar.

"_Halo_",ulang orang di sebrang sana.

"Eh..ha-halo",jawab Sakura yang masih dag..dig..dug gak karuan.

"_Ini Siapa_?",tanya orang tersebut.

"Sa..eh kucing!,meaw…".

"Sini ma aku aja!",kata Ino sambil merebut Hp Sakura.

"Ini sama Selena Gomez,ini siapa?",kata Ino dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat.

"_Aku bersungguh-sungguh!",_kata orang pun merebut Hp nya dari tangan Ino.

"Oke,aku Haruno Sakura,ini siapa?",jawab Sakura."_Ada perlu apa Haruno-san_?",jawab & tanya orang itu.

**Sakura POV**

Sial ni orang!,udah ditanya malah balik pake Haruno-san lagi!.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaan ku!",kata ku pada orang sialan ini.

"_Nama ku Uchiha Sasuke_"

"Dengar ya,Uchiha!,kau ini sangat…"

"_Tampan_",potong orang bernama Sasukecap banget ni orang!.

"Tidak,kau sangat…"

"_Jenius_",potong Sasukecap itu lagi.

"Kau ini sangat Menyebalkan!",kata ku dengan kekesalan yang menggebu.

"_Terimakasih,maaf aku sibuk,sampai jumpa!_"

"Hey,tunggu!"

_**Niit..niit..niit**_

Arrgh…orang ini menyebalkan sekali!.Sudah PeDe stadium empat,gak sopan lagi!.Huh..sebel!.

**End Sakura POV**

_5 menit kemudian..._

'Bruk!..Brak!..Pletak!'

"Sak,Sakura!,kau ini kenapa sih?,hancur sudah Kantin ini!",kata Ino cemas.

"Aku gak peduli!",kata Sakura yang lagi ngamuk nendang-nendang kaki meja.

"Apa gara-gara orang itu?",tanya Ino.

Sakura berhenti menendang dan diam.

1…2…3…4…5

"ARRGH…MENYEBALKAN!",teriak Sakura sampai terdengar oleh penguin Kutub.

"SAKURA,BERISIK!",teriak Ino balik tak kalah kencangnya,sambil tutup kuping.

"Maaf,hehe..",kata Sakura sambil cengengesan.

"Sak..,kita cari tau tentang orang itu aja!",usul Ino setelah beberapa menit berpikir.

"Caranya?"

"Tadi,siapa nama nya?",tanya Ino.

"Uchiha Sasuke",jawab Sakura.

"Nanti,pulang sekolah kau kerumahku,kalau bisa nginep sekalian!".

"Oke,tapi untuk apa?",tanya Sakura bingung + Penasaran.

"Lihat saja nanti.."

_**Skip Time**_

_Kriing…_

Bel tanda berakhirnya waktu sekolah yang ditunggu seluruh siswa pun akhirnya Siswa Konoha Gakuen,berhamburan tak terkecuali dengan dua orang sahabat ini.

"Ino,sebenarnya apa rencana mu?",Tanya Sakura.

"Sudahlah,nanti juga kau akan tau!".Kata ino meyakinkan.

_**Di rumah ino…**_

"Tadaima..",ucap Ino.

"Okaeri",Ucap Kaa-san nya Ino."Ehh…,ada Sakura juga ya!".Sambung Kaa-san nya Ino.

"Iya, aku ingin menginap Bi,bolehkan Bi?",tanya Sakura meminta Izin.

"Iya boleh",jawab Kaa-san nya Ino.

"Terimakasih",ucap Sakura sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.

Sakura dan Ino pun memasuki Kamar kesayangan mulai membahas masalah _orang itu._

"Sebenarnya,apa yang kau rencanakan Ino?",tanya Sakura masih Ino mengambil Laptop membuka situs B4 Status 1 .

"Uchiha Sasuke",gumam Ino tanganya mulai Mengetik nama 'Uchiha Sasuke' di Search.

"Aha..ketemu!",kata Ino gembira.

**Deskripsi**

_Foto Profil Uchiha Sasuke_:Dengan rambut emo style mirip bokong ayam,Jaket hitam dengan dalaman kaus putih bertuliskan 'The Kakkoys'2,Celana Jeans hitam kebiruan dan sepatu kets keren model satu kata yang terlintas di benak kedua gadis ini 'Keren..'.

**End Deskripsi**

"Waw…Sakura lihat itu!",kata Ino kagum.

"Ahh…,biasa saja Ino!",kata Sakura dengan nada meremehkan.

'Chibi Sakura:Kyaa..keren banget!'

"Eh..,Ino sebentar ya,aku ingin minta Izin dulu sama kaa-san,takut Kaa-san cari aku!"

"Iya.."

Sementara Sakura menelpon Kaa-san nya untuk meminta Izin,Ino malah asyik mengagumi Foto Profil Uchiha Sasuke.

"Selesai,Sak?",tanya Ino.

"Iya".

"Eh..,Sak aku add dia ya?"

"Buat?"

"Ya,buat kontak dia lah!"

"Gak pentinglah Ino!"

"Terserah..,tapi aku tetap add dia",Kata Ino masih ngotot.

"Huft..baik lah!,tapi setelah itu kau jangan menyesal,aku sudah memperingatkan mu!"

"Tidak akan pernah.."

**[**Photo] **Uchiha Sasuke Bing** 3

**Sure?,yes**

"Oke kita lihat Profil nya",gumam Ino pelan.

**[Amo****4**** : Uchiha Sasuke]**

_**Nama asli:Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**Tanggal lahir:_AdaDech_**_

_**Hoby:Nge-band**_

_**Profesi:Vokalis Band (The Kakkoys)**_

_**Nomor Telepon/Hp:081xxxxxx**_

_**Suka:Biru,Tomat,Kopi & Parfum**_

_**Tidak meyukai:Bau,Pink,Merah,Perempuan,Kodok & Tikus**_

"Eh..,The Kakkoys itu kan..?",kata Sakura Bingung

"Bukan nya The Kakkoys itu Band Populer yang sedang naik daun?",Tempas Ino.

"Benar,dan ah…aku ingat!.Nama depan Vokalisnya kan 'Uchiha' ",Kata Sakura.

"Berarti,orang ini…",kata Ino terputus-putus.

"PERSONIL THE KAKKOYS",seru keduanya.

"OMG,Sakura!,kau beruntung sudah mengenalnya!",kata Ino kagum.

"Aku tidak kenal denganya,dan aku tidak akan pernah mengenalnya!",jawab Sakura sambil manyun 5cm.

~~TBC~~

* * *

><p><strong>Ket:<strong>

**1.B4 Status:Tampilan,warna biru muda & Biru Sosial mirip ,situs ini gak benar-benar ada.**

** Kakkoys:Sebuah band yang lagi ini juga gak ada sih (ngarang).**

**:Elemen B4 ini kalau bahasa Facebooknya,add.**

**:Ini juga elemen B4 ini kalau bahasa Facebooknya,Profil/Info.**

**Maaf ya masih banyak kekurangan di Story percobaan aku lagi maaf ya!.Dan terimakasih sudah sudi membaca story aku yang super duper GaJe ini.**


End file.
